


Ее обручальное кольцо внутри больше, чем снаружи

by Kollega, WTFDaleks2018



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Interspecies, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: После серии «Конец путешествия». Даже у Доктора есть пределы.





	Ее обручальное кольцо внутри больше, чем снаружи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Engagement Ring Is Bigger on the Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41200) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



— Папа! — выкрикнула Дженни. Будь ей лет на десять меньше, чем в день, когда она родилась, Дженни бы топнула ногой. — Ты не понимаешь! Он не такой, как все, и я его люблю!

Она протянула руку и нежно переплела пальцы с одним из щупалец Каана.

Не говоря ни слова, Доктор просто смотрел на них, и казалось, что он так и будет молчать до конца последней из своих жизней. Потом Доктор оглянулся в поисках поддержки, но Джек только пожал плечами.

— Эй, именно ты и не стал его убивать.

— Да, — слабо проговорил Доктор, — но это не значит, что он должен жениться на моей дочери.


End file.
